1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthodontic devices and more particularly to an attachment arrangement for arch-wires or head-gear to the mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthodontic appliances in the form of arch-wire or head-gear are commonly used during orthodontic treatments to move various teeth within the mouth to certain desired locations. In order to move the teeth, the wires must be securely attached to the teeth and this is generally accomplished by applying bands to the teeth and then attaching the wires to the bands. In the past, the wires are permanently attached to the bands, such as by soldering which makes removal or adjustment of the wires very difficult and time consuming.
The wires generally are provided with loops formed therein to permit some measure of adjustment in the configuration of the wire as the teeth move, however such adjustments also are time consuming and must be done with a great deal of precision in order to maintain a proper fit of the wire within the mouth.